


Fire Damage

by lasairfhiona



Series: h/c bingo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rushes into a Burning building and pays the price</p><p>written for hc_bingo square: Fire<br/>written for mission_insane: fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Damage

Danny roared into the parking lot coming to a skidding stop just behind Steve's truck. He got out of his car just in time to see Steve disappear into the burning building. "Oh no, he didn't just do what I think he did, did he? Of course he did. He's Steve 'I'm fucking invincible' McGarrett," he muttered as he made way to follow his partner.

"You can't go in there," said the fire chief who caught his arm, impeding his progress.

"Williams. Five-O and my partner just went in."

"I don't care if you are Mother Theresa, you aren't going in."

"Then you better send someone in after Steve or you will be answering to the Governor why the head of Five-O was killed in a fire," Danny threatened.

Danny listened as the Chief swore sometimes not so quietly all the way back to his men and then watched as he spoke to his men and a crew of four firemen headed into the building after Steve. 

Orange and yellow flames came out of the windows and licked at the side of the building. As the flames grew and black smoke bellowed from the roof, Danny's hope that Steve would make it out of the fire alive diminished. 

_"We found him."_

Danny's heart soared at the words and he moved closer to the Chief so he could hear everything. Instructions flew back and forth and he only caught portions of the radio traffic.

_"Requesting Aid Car with Burn kit"_

His heart sank a little and Danny had to tell himself it didn't matter as long as Steve was alive.

_"Requesting Burn Unit to be put on standby"_

Danny knew it was bad and prayed to every God he knew Steve would survive whatever had happened to him.

_"Son of a bitch, there is a kid under him and a kitten. All alive."_

Now he knew why Steve had gone running into the building. He must have seen the kid go in and went in after her.

He continued to listen intently to the radio traffic and continued to pray while he waited with the chief and the rapidly gathering emergency personnel. When he heard the _"we're coming out"_ he surged forward with everyone else knowing to stay out of the way but there was no way he wasn't going to Steve's side. When the firemen emerged from the building he watched as they proceeded to run water over their bodies to cool any burning and stabilized both Steve and the little girl. He even saw one the firemen shove the kitten into his mask for oxygen. Following them to the waiting ambulance, Danny noticed Kono and Chin among the crowd had arrived. Chucking his keys toward them, not caring they had more cars than drivers, he told them, "I'm going with Steve," as he got into the back of the ambulance.

Sitting out of the way, he watched as they secured Steve and continued to give him fluids. When he saw Steve looking at him, he shook his head. "Of all the stupid fool, idiotic things for you to have done," he ranted much to the surprise of the EMTs. 

"Love you too Danno," Steve said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. 

He was sure he gave Steve a dumbfounded look as the EMTs looked between them. Hell of a way to finally admit their feelings for one another. Finally he gathered his wits and said, "Damn you Steven. Don't you ever do that to me again." He stayed quiet the rest of the ride to the hospital, just glad Steve was alive. They stopped him from following Steve into the Burn unit, directing him to the waiting room with everyone else. He alternated between sitting on uncomfortable plastic chairs and pacing the length of the small waiting room. He was on another lap around the room when Chin and Kono found him.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked.

Danny shrugged and sat down next to Kono only to get back up again. He was never very good at waiting.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny spun on his heel to face the woman in surgical scrubs. "Yes?"

"Detective, we have you listed as holding Commander McGarrett's medical power of attorney as well as being listed as his next of kin."

"I am," he confirmed. He knew about the medical POA but he was surprised to find out about the next of kin part although he didn't show it. "How is he?"

"All things considered he's doing well. Because of the turnout coat he was wearing the burns he received were not as bad as they could have been. He has isolated patches of burns along his legs. His arms and hands were apparently under him so they sustained very little burning. We are still irrigating the burns to keep them from getting worse. We'll have him bandaged and moved to an urgent care room in a few hours."

"We'll be able to see him then?" Kono asked.

At Danny's nod the doctor continued, "Once we get him moved yes, but only for short periods of time. He's in a great deal of pain and will be on a pretty heavy dosage of pain medicines."

"Thank you," Danny finally said, grateful it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"We are concerned about complications from smoke inhalation. But other than that he should make a full recovery in time. He will need respiratory therapy before he has full lung capacity back again. And he will probably be more susceptible respiratory infections in the future."

"How long will he be hospitalized?"

"At least a week depending on his lungs."

Danny nodded. He understood.

...::X::...

When he wasn't at Five-O headquarters or with Grace, Danny was at the hospital with Steve. The nursing staff had long since given up trying to keep him out and just gave in to his continued presence at all hours of the day or night. When Steve was awake they talked, or bickered, as the nurses laughed at. When the SEAL was asleep, which he was most of the time due to the morphine used to manage his pain, he read over case files or caught up on the miscellaneous paperwork he'd put off doing. After a few days and Steve's pain level was more manageable, he brought Grace for a quick visit with "Uncle" Steve. His daughter brought a smile to everyone as she colored pictures for Steve and decorated his room with them all designed to make him feel better.

But it was times like this he liked the most. Late at night when the nurses mostly left them alone save for the machines that monitored Steve and even the rhythmic beeps were oddly comforting. 

Steve had fallen asleep a little while ago but Danny stayed. He sat holding Steve's hand lightly running his fingers up and down his arm. He knew he should leave, go home and get a little shut eye but he really didn't want to leave.

Laying his head down next to Steve's arm, Danny thought he'd close his eyes for ten minutes then he'd be okay to drive home. He was wrong. Danny woke an hour and a half later to someone running their fingers through his hair.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Need your eyes checked," he mumbled still half asleep.

"Nope perfect vision."

"You're a jackass."

"But I'm your jackass."

"God help me," Danny muttered looking up at Steve surprisingly bright eyes. 

Steve just shook his head, grasping Danny's hand; he brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

Danny sucked in a breath as he felt Steve's lips on his fingers. A first kisses this wasn't bad but he couldn't wait until he got Steve home where he could rant at him for being so foolish as to run into a burning building and scaring the hell out of him and then follow its up with more than just a kiss to his knuckles...


End file.
